Step Father
by Babypanda89
Summary: "Aku dengar, kau sudah berpisah dari Hansol hyung, apa itu benar?" / "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" / "Yakin Jaemin mau punya ayah tiri?" / Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta. TaeYu. Jaemin. Mpreg. DLDR. [Spesial for ekakasas]


**Step** **Father**

By **chochopanda99**

.

.

.

 **Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta**

Ji (Na) Jaemin, Seo (Lee) Donghyuck

Ten Chittaphon, Johnny Seo

Ji Hansol

.

.

.

Boy x Boy, AU, Mpreg, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

.

Spesial for **ekakasas**

.

.

.

Matahari mulai naik saat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 8 tahun membuka matanya. Anak kecil itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Jaemin -nama anak kecil itu- membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian keluar dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Ini hari minggu ngomong-ngomong, jadi Jaemin tak perlu repot untuk terburu-buru mandi karena takut terlambat untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Jaemin mengernyitkan dahinya, saat tiba di dapur namun tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Matanya mengeliling melihat kesekitarnya siapa tau orang yang dicarinya sedang bersembunyi. Namun, saat matanya melihat ke kulkas, matanya menemukan sebuah sticky note yang sepertinya baru ditempel. Jaemin pun mendekati kulkas dan berjinjit untuk mengambilnya.

'Jika sudah bangun, cepat mandi dan sarapan. Appa ada dihalaman depan.'

Begitulah kira-kira yang Jaemin baca dari sticky note tersebut.

'Pasti mengurus tanaman lagi.' Pikir Jaemin sembari kembali ke kamarnya untuk segera mandi.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan -dengan sepiring nasi goreng- Jaemin pun segera pergi ke halaman depan untuk sekedar melihat sang appa. Jika pun sang appa nanti meminta bantuan, dengan senang hati Jaemin akan menolongnya.

"Appa." Jaemin memanggil sang appa yang sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman di samping rumahnya itu.

"Oh Jaeminie." Sang appa tersenyum menyadari sang anak yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya itu.

"Apa ada yang perlu Jaemin bantu, appa?" Yuta -sang appa- tersenyum hangat sembari menggeleng.

"Tidak Jaeminie, appa sudah selesai." Yuta menepuk tangannya beberapa kali untuk membersihkan tangannya, juga sebagai tanda jika ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa appa tak membangunkan Jaemin dari tadi? Kan Jaemin jadi tak bisa membantu appa." Jaemin merengut lucu yang membuat Yuta tertawa kecil.

"Jaemin sepertinya tadi sangat nyenyak tidurnya, jadi appa tak tega membangunkan Jaemin. Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau Jaemin bantu appa buat kue saja?" Yuta tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah yang di ikuti oleh Jaemin.

"Buat apa appa? Tumben appa mau buat kue?" Jaemin tak habis fikir, tumben sekali appanya itu ingin membuat kue. Biasanya, appanya itu paling malas untuk membuat kue-kuean atau sekedar cemilan untuk dirinya. Dan sekarang, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, appanya itu tiba-tiba ingin buat kue.

"Jaeminie lupa ya? Kan katanya samchonnya Donghyuck mau pindah ke rumahnya Donghyuck. Jadi, kue ini, sebagai ucapan selamat datang buat samchonnya Donghyuck, Jaeminie."

Jaemin baru ingat sekarang. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Donghyuck, sahabatnya sedari lahir bilang kalau pamannya itu bakal pindah atau tepatnya tinggal sementara dirumahnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Donghyuck itu anaknya Johnny samchon dan Ten imo yang juga sahabat appanya Jaemin.

"Kalau begitu, nanti Jaemin yang antar ke rumahnya Donghyuck ya appa."

"Kita kesana bersama Jaeminie."

"Baiklah appa."

Dan setelahnya, Jaemin dan Yuta pun sibuk dengan kue mereka.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang sekarang. Dan terlihat, sepasang ayah dan anak, masih sibuk dengan kue dihadapan mereka.

"Aishh Jaeminie, kau tak bisa menambahkan itu Nak."

"Kenapa sih appa? Kan biar lebih bagus."

"Ini udah bagus Jaeminie."

Yuta menjauhkan kue buatannya -dan sang anak- dari jangkauan Jaemin, membuat Jaemin merengut dan menatap Yuta dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sekarang, Jaemin ganti baju ya, kita ke rumah Donghyuck habis ini."

Yuta mengacak gemas rambut Jaemin. Jaemin membalas dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oke appa."

Setelahnya, Jaemin pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya yang kotor terkena tepung.

.

.

Kini Yuta dan Jaemin sudah berdiri tepat di depan rumah Keluarga Seo yang berada tepat di samping kanan rumah mereka. Tadi, Jaemin melihat sosok orang asing yang baru Jaemin lihat memasuki rumah Keluarga Seo. Dan dengan hati yang yakin, Jaemin pun meyakini jika orang asing itu adalah pamannya Donghyuck.

"Yuta samchon, Jaemin, masuklah." Donghyuck yang membuka pintu pun tersenyum menyambut sahabatnya dan juga Yuta samchon.

Yuta dan Jaemin balas tersenyum sambil memasuki rumah Keluarga Seo.

"Donghyuckie, mommy mu mana?" Yuta bertanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mommy ada didapur samchon."

"Baiklah, Jaemin, appa ke dapur dulu ya. Kau dan Donghyuck bermain saja."

"Siap."

Keduanya pun berpose hormat pada Yuta, Yuta terkekeh pelan sembari berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang mulai mengoceh tentang permainan apa yang mau mereka mainkan.

.

.

Yuta menghampiri Ten yang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Hey, Tenie." Yuta menaruh kue buatannya di meja. Ten menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hey Yuta hyung."

"Dimana adik iparmu itu?"

"Dia masih istirahat hyung. Kenapa, hyung tak sabar ingin melihatnya?"

"Kau ini bisa saja Tenie."

"Benar hyung, dia itu sangat tampan loh, kalau hyung mau, aku bisa atur."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Ten?"

"Memangnya hyung tak kesepian, sudah 3 tahun berlalu loh. Jaemin juga butuh sosok ayah hyung."

"Aku bisa melakukannya Ten."

"Hyung, kau sadar tidak sih! Jaemin itu butuh sosok ayah lain, kau memang bisa, tapi sikapmu itu lebih keibuan. Dia butuh sosok tegas untuk mengaturnya hyung."

Yuta terdiam mendengar ucapan Ten. Benar, ini sudah tahun ketiga Jaemin kehilangan sosok 'ayah' yang sesungguhnya. Suaminya dulu -Ji Hansol- meninggalkannya karena sebuah alasan yang tak mau Yuta ingat.

"Jika kalian ingin terus mengobrol, ku harap kalian tak melupakan kompor yang masih menyala."

Suara asing yang sudah lama tak Yuta dengar, mengudara disekitarnya.

"Oh Taeyong! Untung saja kau mengingatkan ku." Ten segera fokus pada masakannya lagi.

Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali melihat adik ipar Ten itu. Seingatnya dulu, Taeyong tidak seperti ini. Dulu, Taeyong hanyalah bocah SMA yang sering mengganggunya ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama Johnny. Tapi sekarang, kenapa Taeyong semakin tampan saja -Yuta selalu sadar bahwa Taeyong itu tampan dari dulu- dan ugh! Yuta tak mau mengakui ini, tapi bukankah Taeyong terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang?

"Yuta hyung." Tepukan keras dibahu Yuta membuat Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatap Taeyong yang berada disampingnya.

"Woahh kau semakin manis saja hyung." Tapi, yang namanya Taeyong itu tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja menggodanya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Taeyong-ah. Apa kabar?" Yuta memukul pelan bahu Taeyong dengan tertawa pelan.

"Aku baik hyung. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Taeyong mengambil sepotong kue buatan Yuta yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia potong menjadi beberapa bagian itu.

"Aku juga baik." Yuta hanya tersenyum manis sambil memandangi Taeyong.

"Aku dengar, kau sudah berpisah dari Hansol hyung, apa itu benar?"

"Benar."

"Kenapa?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti yang tersakiti disini."

Meskipun usia mereka berbeda 5 tahun, namun terkadang Taeyong berfikiran lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Yuta menghela nafas pelan sebelum membalas ucapan Taeyong hanya dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Itu sudah lama Taeyong-ah."

"Aku bilang juga apa hyung, kenapa dulu kau tak menunggu ku saja?"

"Taeyong."

"Aku sadar, dulu aku adalah bocah SMA yang sering kali dianggap suka bermain-main. Tapi, harusnya kau sadar hyung, jika dari dulu, perasaanku padamu tak pernah main-main."

Yuta tau, jika sedari dulu, Taeyong yang suka menggoda dan mengganggunya itu hanya ingin mendapat perhatian saja darinya. Tapi, dulu Yuta sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesona seorang Ji Hansol membuat dirinya tak bisa melihat cinta yang tulus dari seorang Lee Taeyong.

"Dan sampai sekarang, perasaan ku tak pernah berubah padamu hyung. Anggap saja aku gila karena sudah berharap dan berdoa agar kau bisa berpisah dari Hansol hyung. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yuta hyung."

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan mata tajamnya. Yuta balas menatap mata Taeyong dengan jantung yang berdebar begitu kencang.

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta, nafas mereka saling beradu begitu juga tatapan mereka berdua. Hampir saja bibir mereka bertemu jika tidak ada suara seorang anak kecil yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Appa!" Jaemin memanggil Yuta dan langsung mendekati tubuh sang appa. Reflek Yuta melangkah mundur untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong mendengus pelan seraya merutuki anak kecil yang kini sudah memeluk pinggang Yuta.

Jaemin menatap tajam pada Taeyong yang juga menatap dirinya tak kalah tajam.

"Ahjussi tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan appa." Jaemin memeluk erat pinggang Yuta seolah tak mengijinkan Yuta pergi.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil terus menatap tajam Jaemin.

"Karena Jaemin, tak mau punya tousan baru." Pernyataan Jaemin membuat Yuta terkejut dan langsung menatap Jaemin tak mengerti.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut sebenarnya, namun ia malah menyeringai kecil sambil menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Jaemin.

"Tenang saja, Jaemin tak akan punya tousan baru. Tapi, Jaemin hanya akan punya daddy baru." Taeyong berbisik pada Jaemin yang dibalas tatapan polos oleh Jaemin.

"Sekarang, coba panggil daddy pada ahjussi."

Taeyong kembali berdiri tegap dan menatap Jaemin.

"Daddy?" Dengan polosnya, Jaemin pun menuruti ucapan Taeyong.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang, Jaemin harus terbiasa dengan itu. Karena tak lama lagi, daddy dan appamu akan segera menikah."

"APA!?"

Dan Yuta tak tahan untuk berteriak juga mulai mengejar Taeyong yang sudah berlari menghindari pukulan juga tendangan maut Yuta yang disertai sumpah serapah dari lelaki manis beranak satu itu.

Jaemin terdiam memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, sebelum Donghyuck menghampirinya dan menatap kearahnya.

"Yakin Jaemin mau punya ayah tiri?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Menurut buku juga drama di tv kan, ayah tiri itu jahat."

"Emangnya iya?"

"Iya Jaeminie."

"Tapi, emangnya Taeyong ahjussi jahat?"

"Kadang-kadang sih."

"Kalau begitu, Jaemin nggak mau punya ayah tiri."

"APPA JANGAN NIKAH SAMA TAEYONG AHJUSSI."

Selanjutnya, Jaemin ikut berlari mengejar Yuta dan Taeyong, meninggalkan Donghyuck yang sibuk memakan kue diatas meja.

"Ehh tapi bukannya yang jahat itu ibu tiri ya?" Donghyuck berfikir sambil menaruh telunjuknya didagu.

"Sudahlah, semoga saja Taeyong samchon selamat." Doanya dan masih saja fokus pada kuenya tanpa mempedulikan sang samchon yang sudah tertangkap oleh pasangan ayah dan anak diluar rumahnya itu.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Note :**

 **Jaemin** **manggil** **kedua** **orangtua** **kandungnya** **itu** ( **Hansol** - **Yuta)** **pake** **Tousan** - **Appa**. **Kenapa?** **Biar** **beda** **aja** **XD**

Iya tau kok, endingnya ga elit(?) ffnya juga, ya namanya juga dibuat secara sembarang(?) sesuai ama permintaan, jadinya ya begini XD.

Dan untuk kak **ekakasas** ini udah aku buat ya, maaf kalau mengecewakan *bow

Dan untuk semua yang berminat, mind to **review?**


End file.
